Cold Kisses
by allyreamy903
Summary: Jane sighs. "You're cold, I'm cold. You have body heat. I have body heat. Sharing is caring," Jane says as she promptly proceeds to snuggle the front of her body firmly pressed against Maura's back. Both women smile at the subtle but brave crossing of their friendship's boundaries.
1. Chapter 1

__Hey, everyone! This is my second fanfic ever, so constructive criticism and feedback are really appreciated! I've got some ideas for a second chapter if you guys want me to continue this as a two-shot, but I'm gonna label it as complete for now. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the associated characters or settings.**

* * *

_Jane is seated on a chair in an unfamiliar place. As she regains consciousness, she realizes that she's in Maura's living room. However, something isn't quite right. Her hands. She can't move them. They're tied together. Her feet as well. Her mouth is duct-taped shut. She's sweaty, and starting to panic. That's when she realizes._

_There's a teacup on her lap._

_"Hmmmph!" She tries to talk but she can't._

_Just then she notices across the room, a figure. A woman. She's struggling, screaming. There's a man, too. Hoyt, It has to be. _

_"Jane! Jane help me! Please!" she hears the woman cry out. It's Maura. Maura!_

_"Moor!" Jane yells as she's trying to say Maura's name._

_Hoyt then crosses the room and violently rips the tape keeping Jane from yelling to her best friend._

_"MAURA!" Jane yells. "Maura I'm so sorry,"_

Jane's eyes snap open, eagerly trying to escape from the horrible world of her nightmare. She's drenched in sweat, she's shaking.

"It was just a dream, Jane. Calm down," she mumbles to herself as she tries to catch her breath and get a hold of her bearings. She's freezing, where is she? She realizes that she's not at her apartment; she's in someone else's bed. She's in Maura's guest room.

"I'll just go to Maura's bed. It's fuckin' cold as hell in here," she thinks to herself as she gathers herself and steps out of the bed.

She slowly and carefully made her way down the long, dark hallway to Maura's bedroom, the only sources of light being the nightlights that Maura has lining the hallway for "nighttime walking safety."

As she reaches her best friend's bedroom, she quietly pushes the door open just a crack, to see the darkened silhouette of the Medical Examiner's sleeping figure. Jane tiptoes across the dimly lit room to the vacant side of Maura's huge, king-sized bed.

"God, she must get so lonely in this huge ass bed of hers," Jane thinks to herself as she gently climbs into bed next to Maura and pulls the fluffy white comforter over her body.

Maura begins to stir, which causes Jane to stiffen up like a board to prevent waking her friend any further.

"Jane?" Maura asks, still in a sleepy haze. "Jane, is that you?"

Jane flips onto her side so she's facing her friend, "Yeah, Maur. It's just me. Go back to sleep."

"Did you have another nightmare?" Maura asks, obviously concerned about the detective's health and well being.

Jane immediately stiffens up at these words. She doesn't like talking about her feelings with anyone, not even Maura. Especially not regarding her experience with Hoyt.

"What? Uhh, no, not really. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just really cold, is all."

"Okay, Jane. Whatever you say. It is a bit chilly this evening, so I understand."

Maura lets out a small sigh as a shiver takes over her body, and it certainly doesn't go unnoticed.

"You cold?" Jane asks her friend.

"Well. Technically speaking I am not 'cold' per se, because my body temperature is estimated at about 97 degrees Farenheit. It's the outside environment that's 'cold' thus-"

"Okay Maur. fuck this,"

"Language, Jane!"

Jane sighs. "You're cold, I'm cold. You have body heat. I have body heat. Sharing is caring," Jane says as she promptly proceeds to snuggle the front of her body firmly pressed against Maura's back. Both women smile at the subtle but brave crossing of their friendship's boundaries.

As Jane shifts in place to get more comfortable, her bare foot gently brushes against Maura's, causing the M.E.'s own to quickly retract it from its previous position.

"Jane! Your feet are really cold!" Maura laughs. "Keep them to yourself!"

"Oh, sorry," Jane mumbles as she brings her feet back closer to her side of the bed. A few seconds pass by as a mischievous smile makes its way across Jane's face. She then proceeds to slowly move her foot over to Maura's leg, gently rubbing it along the length of the doctor's toned, smooth calf.

Maura gasps at the sudden contact. "JANE! Stop that!" Maura begins to giggle and is soon joined by the sound of Jane's laughter as well.

"Jane do not touch me with your cold feet!" Maura warns.

"Shh," Jane responds in a low whisper.

"Did you just shush me?"

"Shhhhh" Jane repeats, this time more exaggerated.

"Jane-"

"You're ruining it," Jane mumbles as she snuggles her face into the back of Maura's neck. Maura then flips around so she's facing her friend. As she does this, Jane's lips barely graze Maura's forehead due to the closeness of the two women.

"Sorry," Jane mumbles while moving back slightly.

"Jane friends don't do this," Maura says, much quieter than she intended.

"Do what?"

"Do…" Maura motions between herself and Jane. "…this".

"Maur we do a lot of things normal friends don't do."

"I know,"

"Yeah?"

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happens next? Do we continue spooning until we both fall asleep or are you warm yet?" Maura teases.

"Maura! We are not spoon-" Jane starts, but then looks at their current situation. "Okay we are. But no. I'm still cold and I want to stay like this. Capisce?"

"Ca-peesh," Maura responds, laughing at Jane's choice of words.

"Night, Maur,"

"Goodnight, Jane,"

30 seconds hardly pass by before Maura speaks up again.

"Jane?"

"Mmm?"

"Look at me," says the M.E.

"Sleeping," mutters Jane.

"Jane-" warns Maura.

Jane slowly opens one eye and focuses in on Maura. Maura then proceeds to give Jane a quick kiss on her cheek, but dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

"Oh- I, um…I'm sorry. I meant to kiss your cheek, like as a friendly gesture but it's dark so I couldn't really see-" starts Maura, but she's interrupted by Jane.

"You missed," she says in her low, raspy voice.

"I know- I'm sorry,"

"No, Maur." Jane says. "You missed my mouth," Jane states as she puts a scarred hand on Maura's soft cheek. The detective then leans in slowly until she can just barely feel Maura's warm breath on her lips. She then closes the remaining distance between her and her friend, softly pressing their lips together in a sweet, sleepy kiss.

"Goodnight, Maur," Jane smiles as she softly brings her hand down the length of Maura's side to rest on the small of her back. Jane then closes her eyes and sighs as she goes to sleep.

Maura can't help but smile as she reaches up to softly touch her lips with her first two fingers.

_"Finally," _Maura thinks as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, again! I 'm back with a second chapter for you guys! I am really so _so_ happy and overwhelmed with happiness at the reviews and faves/follows I got for this story! With this being only my second attempt at fanfiction, I'm so happy that you all have enjoyed it. So THANK YOU! you guys are the best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Jane's eyes flutter open as the first rays of morning light peek through the curtains on the window in the bedroom. As soon as she wakes up, an immense feeling of warmth and joy quickly overrides her system. Once she becomes more aware of her surroundings, she realizes that her arms are wrapped tightly around a certain honey-blonde whom she's come to love, and then notices that her right arm has fallen asleep because it's been trapped underneath Maura's torso for probably what was the bulk of the night.

Jane very gently and slowly begins to slip her arm out from under her friend, trying desperately not to wake her. Once her hand is free, the pain from the pins and needles quickly takes over the numbness she had been feeling previously, causing Jane to suck in a short breath through closed teeth.

The sudden intake of breath startles Maura, causing her eyes to snap open. The medical examiner turns over in place, only to end up nose-to-nose with Jane.

"Hi," is all Jane can voice, letting out a small giggle shortly after. "Good morning, doctor,"

"Mmmm. Good morning," says a sleepy-eyed Maura. She stays silent for a moment or two before she lets out a small laugh.

"What?" Jane asks, not able to help herself from smiling at the adorable woman who is still in her arms.

"A little chilly this morning, are we, detective?" Maura asks, secretly hoping to get a rise out of Jane.

"Huh?" Jane asks, confused. "What do you mean?"

The M.E. then not-so-subtly glances down at Jane's chest, her eyes lingering there for a moment before looking back up to make eye contact. Jane then looks down at her own chest, confused, only to find that her thin white tank top isn't doing a great job at covering her obviously erect nipples.

"Wha- oh FUCK, Maura!" Jane yells as she quickly moves to cross her arms over her chest out of pure embarrassment. "Shit!"

"Hey, Jane! Language!" Maura yells back, laughing and giving Jane a light slap on the hand. "And there's absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. Nipple erection is caused by a tactile response to cold, and are a product of the pilomotor which causes goose-"

"No!" Jane interrupts. "No. You will NOT googlemouth about…my…you know!"

"About your what, Jane?" Maura asks, feigning an innocent looking face.

"About my _breasts_," Jane says, trying to sound less immature than she's already made herself out to be.

"Here, look. The cold temperature is affecting my breasts in the same way," Maura says. Before Jane can object, the Medical Examiner has grabbed her hand by the wrist and placed her hand atop her breast.

"Oh. My. God. Maura! You can't just go around forcing people to grab your tits!" Jane yells, desperately trying to hide her smile.

"Well, I'd think I'm doing you a favor!"

"What do you mean? A favor?" Jane asks, putting air quotes on the word 'favor'.

"Oh, puh-lease, Jane! You think I don't notice all the times you've tried to pop a feel at my breasts? For example, at your high school reunion. It only takes one 'pat' to make sure the nametag is on correctly! And don't get me started on how many times your eyes have wandered south during our conversations!" Maura says, laughing the whole while.

"Cop," Jane responds.

"Pardon?"

"It's _cop_ a feel, not _pop_ a feel, Maur," Jane says, laughing.

"Oh. Well then you've tried to _cop _feels on more than one occasion," Maura giggles.

"I have not!" Jane defends.

"Oh, but you have indeed!" Maura says, poking Jane's arm. "But don't worry. You can feel free to touch my breasts whenever you'd like, at your leisure. As long as we're in a private, non-professional environment," Jane smiles, and Maura smiles adorably at Jane's response.

"So last night wasn't a dream, huh?" Jane asks, her smile growing wider each second.

Maura then proceeds to prop herself up on her elbows, then lean closer to Jane. She presses her lips to the corner of the detective's mouth, similar to where she had kissed just hours earlier. "I don't know, was it? _You're_ the detective!" Maura chuckles.

Rather than answering, Jane then sits up and grabs Maura by both of her wrists, successfully pinning her down onto the bed, all the while straddling her friend. Maura looks up at Jane and smiles, excited that she and her best friend have finally taken the next step in their relationship.

The dark-haired woman then leans down as closely as she possibly can, before her nose touches that of the M.E. beneath her.

"You have absolutely no idea how long I've wanted this to happen, Jay," Maura says, knowing the use of a nickname will drive Jane crazy.

"Oh? I think I just might," Jane answers as she closes the tiny gap between their mouths. It doesn't take long before the two women's mouths are moving together in a slow, sweet unison. Jane's hands slide down Maura's torso until they find a resting spot on her narrow hips as Maura's hands quickly find themselves to be tangled in the midst of Jane's unruly curls.

After what seems like hours of kissing and feeling and growing accustomed to one another's mouths, Maura breaks the kiss and catches her breath. "Come on, detective. I'll make some breakfast. Would you care to start a fire in the fireplace?"

"Sure, doctor. Anything for you," Jane says sarcastically as she places one more peck onto Maura's lips.

* * *

As Maura begins secretly shoving a few vegetables into Jane's breakfast omelet, she hums with delight due to her current good mood.

"Hey, Maura?" Jane calls from the living room. "Do you have any more firewood? There's none left over here in your…fancy little firewood holder thing,"

"Yes!" Maura yells back, scurrying into the living room so she doesn't have to yell to Jane. "There's a whole rack of it out back. It's under the black tarp so it stays dry in the snow,"

"You really do think of everything, don't you?" Jane asks sweetly as she pulls the doctor so their bodies are flush together. "You finish breakfast, which smells great by the way, and I'll go grab some more wood to keep the fire going. Mmkay?"

"Okay," is the blonde's only reply before she pulls Jane in for a kiss.

The two women separate, and as Maura heads back to the kitchen Jane heads out the back door to gather some more firewood. She slipped into a pair of Maura's boots that were placed oh-so-nicely on a matt outside her back door to protect her feet from the cold, snowy ground that awaits her.

"Wow she has got some little feet," Jane mutters to herself as she walks towards the black tarp.

The dark-haired woman grabs a generous armful of precisely-cut logs in an effort to prevent a second trip in the future. With her full hands, she carefully begins to make her way back towards the M.E.'s house. However, she wasn't careful enough. Her tiny boot-clad foot lands on a sheet of ice during one of her strides and slides forward, causing the detective to fall backwards right on her back.

Jane lets out a loud "OW!" as the pain of the cold ground hitting her back begins to register.

Inside, Maura is putting the finishing touches on the omelets when she hears Jane's yelp. She immediately exits the kitchen and goes out the door, only to find Jane laying flat on her back in the snow, firewood surrounding her.

"Oh! Jane, are you alright?" Maura asks nervously, crouching down beside the detective.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just a dingbat is all," Jane says.

"Here, let me help you," Maura says as she extends a hand to help up her friend.

Jane takes Maura's hand and slowly gets up, not without whining, of course.

"Uhhhhhh," Jane mutters as Maura puts her hand on the small of Jane's back to direct her back into the house.

"You go sit down while I pick up the wood, okay?" Maura instructs as she crouches down to pick up the firewood.

When Maura returned to the living room with her arms full of the now damp firewood, she noticed that Jane was now sprawled out across Maura's couch.

"Aww, Janie. Is someone hurting?" Maura teases. "I did notice that you took off my boots and put them back before laying down on the couch, so thank you for that,"

"Yeah, sure," Jane moans, obviously sore.

Maura puts down the wood and then kneels down next to Jane on the couch. "Hey Jane?" Maura smiles.

"What…Why are you smiling?"

"Do you need me to get you some…ice, for your sore spots?" Maura asks, completely unable to hold in her laughter.

"Oh my god- Maur! Did you just make a joke…at my expense?" Jane says with obvious sarcasm.

"Yes I did. Now tell me where it hurts, baby,"

"Everywhere," Jane whines.

Maura lets out a deep breath as she sighs. "Okay, then how about you tell me where it doesn't hurt?"

"Here," Jane says as she holds up her hands.

Maura then goes on to take both of Jane's hands in her own, and kisses them softly.

Jane points to her collarbone. "And here,"

Maura places a heated kiss on Jane's exposed collarbone.

"Over here isn't so bad," Jane says with a smile, as she points to the side of her neck.

Maura plants a series of sloppy kisses to Jane's hot neck, nipping and sucking along the way.

Jane simply points to her nose this time, without verbalizing where she wanted to be kissed next.

Maura kisses Jane's nose, and the detective makes a crinkly face while smiling up at her doctor.

Jane reaches her hand out so she can point to her lips, but Maura beats her to it, placing a searing kiss on Jane's mouth.

As they part, Maura looks down at Jane without saying anything. They remain like that for a moment, taking in the features of one another's faces as they enjoy the comfortable silence.

Maura breaks the quietness as she lets her heart speak before her head.

"I love you, Jane."

Maura's eyes quickly widen as she realizes her slip of words.

"I-I mean…I didn't…we're not even…I'm sorry…shit," rambles the Medical Examiner while she tries to explain herself.

Jane's eyes go wide this time, having heard the doctor swear, which is a very rare thing to her friend to do, before she sits up on the couch, ignoring the awful pain in her backside to place both of her scarred hands onto either of Maura's cheeks.

"Hey, hey…Maura. Look at me. Don't apologize! Do you really feel that way?"

"Well, yes. Of course I do. I always have."

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about, Maur. Because there's something you should know,"

"What's that?" Maura asks, genuinely curious.

"I love you, too," Jane confesses as she pulls Maura into her for another kiss.


End file.
